You Wouldn't Understand
by Kelli 'Bubbles' Apple
Summary: Tori Vega, a.k.a Victoria Justice, a widely-known superstar, or Shelby Marx, a world champion fighter, never had to worry about high school. Until now. As a superstar/fighter, Tori must learn that she is a teenager first, and that means school. Luckly she is transfered to Hollywood Arts, a place where having talent is common.
1. I Knew You Were Trouble

**_A/N: Alright this is my new story, obviously.I really hope you guy enjoy the plot behind the story, but my question to you: Do you want Bori romance?_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

**Tori's Point of View**

"I think-I think when it's all over,

It just comes back in flashes, you know?

It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.

It just all comes back. But he never does.

I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.

It's not really anything he said or anything he did,

It was the feeling that came along with it.

And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.

But I don't know if I should.

I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.

But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?

Maybe he knew that when he saw me.

I guess I just lost my balance.

I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.

It was losing me." I speak into the microphone trying my best to hype up the crowd. The music rises along with the crowd's excitement.

"Once upon a time a few mistakes ago

I was in your sights, you got me alone

You found me, you found me, you found me

I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard you took a step back

Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone when he's next to me

And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry

Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me

And I realize the joke is on me, hey!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in

That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble." The music dies and The stage lights shut off. A dim spot lights provides light for my face.

"I don't know if you know who you are until you lose who you are." I say in defeat, drop the mic, and walk off stage. The crowd went wild. It was the end of my End of Summer Tour. I make my way back stage and into my dressing room. I grab a hand towel off of my vanity and there is a soft knock on my door.

"It's open!" I yell and slip on my robe.

"Victoria! Darling! That was amazing! And before you get upset, just remember as your manager and Shelby Marx's manager, I tried my very best to talk them out of it." Mathew tells me in a hurry.

Mathew is the only person, aside from my family, that knows my secret. He was nice enough to manage both sides of my life and he is my best friend. His eyes are glazed with fear and sorrow.

"What are you talking about Mat?" I ask him slowly. I start to brush my hair. He could tell I'm nervous. He takes a step away from my door to reveal my parents.

"Victoria, we need to have a serious conversation." My dad starts. _Oh no. They want me to quit something. I can't do it. They are my life. _

"About what father?" I question trying to stay calm.

"Please sit down." My mom tells me. I nod and do as she says.

"We think it's in your best interest if you back to school." My dad says and I stare at them is shock. My jaw drops and all the memories of my past schools rush to the forefront of my mind. I never had the right group of friends. Everyone just used me for either money, or fame.

"You have to be joking! I will not go back to school!" I yell at them.

"Victoria Shelby Vega! You will go to school! You are a teenager first, and a celebrity second!" My mother yells back at me. She never raises her voice to me.

"Fine! But I won't enjoy it!" I narrow my eyes and cross my arms over my chest.

"Tori, we will keep the school you are attending out of the press, and we will make sure no one knows who you are." My dad reassures me.

"How? The only reason no one has caught the Shelby Marx/Victoria Justice situation is because my hair is always pulled back. And I don't wear the same make-up or clothing style." I tell them running my hand through my short brown hair. My mom hands me a long rectangular box. I open it and see long wavy extinctions that match my exact hair color.

"As for wardrobe, we turned the guest room into your new closet for school attire. You will also have your school make-up in there." My mom smiles at me. I hug her and my dad.

"Thank you guys so much. But what school am I going to?" I question tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Trina's school, Hollywood Arts. And don't worry, we told Trina if she told anyone your secret, we would take away all of her shoes." My dad smirks. I smile and hug him again. They really thought of everything to make my school year the best.

"Talent? Name?" I jokingly ask them.

"Singing and acting, and your nickname: Tori Vega. Oh, the principle and guidance also know about your secret so if one of your fights, or performances require you to leave school early, or attend school late, it will not hurt your attendance record." My dad tells me.

"Wait. Singing? Wouldn't everyone draw conclusions from my singing voice?"

"Um. Good point. Well a lot of people sound like they could be someone famous. Just act like you don't know who Victoria Justice is." Mat shrugs. He has a point.

"Alright. I guess I'm ready to go to school." I throw my hands in the air and hope that tomorrow will go smoothly.

**The Next Day**

"Tori! Hurry up! I want to get to school early." Trina yells from down stairs. Remind me again why I have to ride to school with her… Oh right, I don't have my driver's licenses… I really need to get that.

I walk down stairs wearing a gray owl shirt with my sea foam skinny jeans, ebony pumps, sea foam scarf, and my black and white messenger bag. (Outfit on profile.) My hair extends until the bottom of my ribcage. I left it in the natural loose curls.

"About time you came out. Let's go." Trina says as she walks out the door. I follow shortly behind her.

"Why do we have to leave so early?" I ask her while getting into the car.

"Because the hottest guy in school just broke up with his girlfriend and I will not miss out on this opportunity." She steps on the gas and speeds to the school.

"And what is this guy's name?" I question. _Why do I even care?_

"Beck Oliver." She says as we pull into the school. "Welcome to Hollywood Arts sis. Have fun!" With that Trina runs from the car leaving me stranded in the parking lot. _Great. First day of school and the only person I know leaves me in the parking lot._

I make my way to the office to receive my schedule and locker. Locker 130. I smile to myself and find the locker. It isn't that hard considering it is the only gray locker in the bunch.

"Ah. Trusty locker number 130. I've seen my fair share of students redecorating that locker." A new voice says from behind me. I turn around to see a tall, olive skinned boy standing by me.

"So what? Are you trying to tell me it is the locker of bad luck?" I ask him.

"Basically yes." He smiles causing me to laugh.

"Well sorry to break it to you, but my lucky number is 13. So I think I can live." I smirk.

"I'm Beck Oliver by the way." He winks.

"Oh so you are the reason why my sister dragged me to school so early on my first day." I tell him.

"Let me guess your sister is Trina."

"Bingo. Name's Tori." I laugh.

"Nice to meet you Tori."

"Wait. This is Trina's sister?" A gothic chick walks over to me followed by a guy in dreads, a kid with a puppet, and a girl with ruby read hair.

"Yeah. Name's Tori." I tell her.

"Did I ask you for your name? No. Now enlighten us, what is your talent?" the gothic one asks playing with a pair of scissors. I take it the locker with scissors in it is her's.

"I sing and act." I tell her.

"Oh really? Are you for real or are you just like your talentless sister who only thinks she has talent." My jaw drops. _Oh hell to the no. No one insults me like that. _

"I'm sorry. But how would I be here if I didn't have any talent?" I retort back and she just glares at me. Guess she didn't see that coming. She just storms off leaving behind her group of friends.

"Sorry about Jade… That's just how she is." The dude with dreads tells me.

"It's cool." I tell him.

"My name is Andre, by the way. That is Cat, and this is Robbie and Rex." He tells me pointing to the girl with the bright red hair, the kid with the puppet, and the puppet, respectively.

"Nice to meet y'all. Well I think I should head to class." I smile and look at my schedual.

"Who do you have first?" Beck asks.

"Umm… Chemistry with Mr. Greenwhich." I say.

"Cool, that's what I have. At least you will have a friendly face and lab partner." Beck smiles.

"How do you know I am your lab partner?" I question him.

"Because I am the only person without one." He smirks.

"Off to class then. Bye guys." I tell everyone else as I follow Beck to class.

**_AN: Alright! First chapter is done! Do you guys like it? Should I continue with the story? I need answers. Please review it and tell me what you think about it so far! _**


	2. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

**_A/N: Hey guys! I'm back for a second chapter. So how long do you guys want this story to be? I'll take the rough average of your answers. This would help me determine the pace of the story. Alright, for those who followed Do You Remember, that story has been adopted by Lcat14, and to those who follow Talent Hunt, I will update on that soon. Also I am starting school tomorrow so updates will be slow, but I will try my hardest for Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays. So keep an eye out! _**

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own Victorious, or any song used in this chapter. Sorry :/_**

**Tori's Point Of View**

So it turns out that Beck and I have all but one class together, or at least that is what he told me, after he stole my schedule to see what classes I have. The only class I don't have with him is my Pop Vocals class. But thankfully Andre has this class with me.

"So then if you zoomed in, it looked like they were making out." Andre finishes telling me the story behind the PearMaps fiasco. I still can't believe that Jade went to such great extremes over something so stupid.

"Now that is some funny chiz." I laugh while closing out of the image on my phone. He continues to tell me about how his song had to pass a baby test and half way through the first line the baby started to cry.

"Well babies are stupid. I would love to hear the song though." I smile causing him to smile in return.

"Good morning class. New girl to the front." Our teacher, who is a tall, slender, and pale women, tells me. She couldn't be older than 30.

I walk to the front of the class and give an awkward wave. "I'm Tori Vega." I tell them. _You know this school isn't that bad. I caved because I know this means a lot to my parents, and now that I'm here I feel like an actual teenager. Not a worry in the world._

"Sing We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Victoria Justice for the class." She orders me._ I spoke too soon. _

I give her a confused look. "Who is Victoria Justice?" The whole class gasps.

"You don't know who V. Justice is? Girl you need some serious help." Andre tells me. _If only he knew. _

"Look, I'll give you thirty minutes to acquaint yourself with the song. You must have the lyrics memorized. Now go to the hallway and start. You are wasting precious time." She tells me with a hand on her head. I nod and head out to the halls.

I hurry to the safest place I could find. The Janitor's Closet. I pull out my PearPhone and dial the first number I see: Mathew.

"Hello this is Mathew Winters speaking, how may I help you?" Mat's voice rings through my phone.

"Mat! Thank god you answered. We have a code 31." I tell him in a panic.

"WANEGBT? For Pop Vocals? Your hit song sang by you while you are pretending to not know who you are." _How confusing and specific did we make these codes?_

"Yes! What do I do? I'm freaking out!"

"Only you would have this luck on your first day." I can hear him smirking on the other end.

"Not helping Mat!"

"Sorry. Um… just be yourself. Play it off as if you just have similar voices. Oh and watch out for your Improv teacher." He warns me.

"Wait how do you know I'm taking improv?"

"I got emailed you classes so I know when to pull you for rehearsals or warm up. And let's leave it at he is a familiar face." I roll my eyes.

"Okay I guess I should leave you to do whatever you do when I'm not there." I say walking out of the closet.

"Wait. Sing the chorus. Gotta make sure you still have it." He jokes. I look around and conclude no one else was out in the halls.

"Fine."

**Beck's Point Of View**

"Ooh, we called it off again last night

But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you." A voice rings through the halls. The song and voice paired together perfectly. It's Victoria Justice's voice. But who woulf be playing the song in the halls?

I listen closer. The voice isn't recorded. I hear footsteps walking my way so I hide behind the lockers.

"We are never ever ever getting back together,

We are never ever ever getting back together,

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together." Familiar chestnut curls bounce as the singer walks away.

_Oh. My. God._

**Beck Oliver: Does Hollywood Arts keep secrets from their students.**

**Mood: Shocked and Suspicious.**

**Tori's Point of View**

I hang up on Mathew after singing the chorus and walk inside my class.

"Miss. Vega, I take it you are ready to perform for us." Ms. Glenshaw says as I walk onto the stage and grab a mic.

"I remember when we broke up the first time

Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like

We hadn't seen each other in a month

When you said you needed space. (What?)

Then you come around again and say

"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."

Remember how that lasted for a day?

I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Ooh, we called it off again last night

But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together,

We are never ever ever getting back together,

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights

And me falling for it screaming that I'm right

And you would hide away and find your peace of mind

With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Ooh, you called me up again tonight

But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never, ever, ever getting back together

We are never, ever, ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah

Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever

And I used to say, "Never say never..."

Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"

And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,

We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,

We, ooh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together." I finish singing and the class looks like they saw a ghost. I put the mic back on the stand and take my seat next to Andre.

"You know for a girl who doesn't know the artist of the song you just sang, you sound almost identical. Except she uses way too muck auto tune." _I do not! _

"I guess… I mean I normally don't compare myself to people I don't know." I shrug and the bell rings.

"What class do you have next?" Andre asks me.

"Improv 101 with Sikowitz." I answer him.

"Cool. That's with the whole gang."

"Gang?"

"All the people you meet this morning." He clarifies.

"Oh." I nod as we walk in the class.

"Well look who we have here. Little Miss. No Talent." Jade smirks as Andre and I walk past her.

"Jade that's where you are wrong. This girl has quite a set of lungs on her." Andre tells her and I blush.

"He's telling the truth. I heard her practicing in the hallway. She sounds almost like Victoria Justice." Beck chimes in. _Wait. He heard me. Oh no. Bad. This is very very bad. I was singing full blown Vicky. Not like how I was in the class._

"Just minus a bunch of auto tune." Andre adds. _I do not use that much auto tune!_

"Everyone knows that Justice can't sing for her life and she is all auto tune." Jade rolls her eyes. _Hurtful. Note to self: make a live appearance at this school to prove them wrong._

"That's not completely true. She sings live at her concerts. I hear her grow out of breath once." Beck tells Jade. _Beck has been to my concert? What?_

"Whatever. Anyways, do you at least know who Shelby Marx is?" Jade asks me.

"No." my voice is very small.

"What? Listen, I have an extra ticket, wanna join us?" she asks me.

"Um… I can't my parents don't like me going places like that without an adult." I tell her.

"You're no fun."

"Alright class, today we have a new student and her name is Tori Vega." Sikowitz tells us while climbing in the class through the window. Now I know what Mat meant when he said I would know him.

Erwin Sikowitz: The crazy acting teacher my parents hired to come on the road with me and teach me ho w to be a better actress. He also loves coconuts.

"Miss. Vega, please come to the stage and perform something for us."

"Alright." I say as I walk onto the stage. "I will be performing The Bird Scene."

"Is she crazy? No one volunteers to do The Bird Scene." Jade says.

"Wait I'm confused." Cat interrupts.

"How?" Beck asks.

"Is Tori only here for today?"

"No she is here for the rest of the school year and possibly until we graduate." Andre answers.

"Well I like her attitude. Kills two birds with one stone." Sikowitz says and I gasp, as my character would. "Oh. I'm sorry. Please, continue."

"It was 1934 when my husband left me, alone.

Living on the prairie was a dreary existence; no telephone, no radio.

Only a large, majestic bird with whom I shared my feelings.

One day when I was feeling alone I said to him,

'Oh, bird. You can fly. You can soar miles from this lonely place, yet you stay... Why?'

And apparently, my question rang true, for that afternoon...my bird left.

And so went my spirit." I finish and take a seat next to Beck.

A few minutes pass with the entire class in silence.

"Alright. I think it's safe to say you passed. The rest of class you guys can talk amongst yourselves." Sikowitz tells us.

"Dang Tori, you are the second person to pass on your first try. The first was Jade." Andre tells me and I shrug.

"Hey Tori, want to sit with us at lunch?" Beck asks me.

"I would love to. Thanks." I smile and place a few things into my bag.

"Hey Tori."

"Yes Cat?" I turn around to look at her. She moves closer to my ear.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She whispers.

"No I don't. I am single and I kinda like it that way. I mean no guy to hold you down. Freedom in every sense." I smile.

"Your preaching to a choir." Jade laughs.

Just then the bell rings for lunch. Today has been really cool. Maybe this whole school thing won't be as bad as I thought it would be. I mean only one slip up, but no one suspects a thing.

**_A/N: Alright another chapter done. How are you guys enjoying it? What do you want to happen next? I know Jade seems a little OOC but since she sees a little of her favorite fighter in Tori, she is growing to like her a little. Until next time my pretties. Read and review. Lots of love, Bells._**


	3. Give Your Heart A Break

**_A/N: Hehehe I'm back! Alright here is a quick update!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Tori's Point of View**

"Tori, I need to talk to you." Trina calls me as I begin to walk to lunch with the gang.

"What is it Tri?" I ask walking over to her.

"Why does your blog say a certain someone is making a live performance here in thirty minutes?" Trina questions me.

"Everyone keeps saying that this person can't sing without auto tune, so why not make a guest appearance and say Mat and I are looking for someone to guess star at my next performance?" I shrug. Truth is I really need some fresh talent, something that would reach out to more people, maybe because they want to support their friend.

"So how are you going to hide your voice?" I did not think of that.

"Um… I'll whisper everything to Mat. Or I'll use the mic." I smile to myself. Our parents had a special microphone made to disguise my voice for performances to add a hint of mystery.

"Alright." She sighs and goes back to her friends and I go back to mine.

"Hey Tori guess what." Cat smiles.

"What?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Victoria Justice is going to be preforming live at our school." Cat cheers.

"Yeah and she said she is looking for some fresh talent." Andre adds.

"That's cool." I smile and look down at my phone. _One new text message._

"So are you going to audition?" Beck asks me.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" Jade asks.

"That's just not my cup of tea. I mean I don't even know her as an artist that well." I shrug.

"Well I think I am going to audition." Beck tells us.

"What?" everyone shouts at him.

"Yeah. I mean I want to do something different." He shrugs.

My phone starts to vibrate and I look down to see who it is. Game time.

"Hey, I'll be right back." I say while I get up and semi sprint to the hallway. "Hello?" I say finally answering my phone.

"Vic, where are you?" Mat's voice sounds worried.

"By the stairs, do you have my clothes?" I ask.

"Yes." He says as he walks up to me I hang up my phone, grab the clothes, thank him, and then run to the locker room to get changed.

I walk back out in a sequenced midnight blue, one shoulder, dress that stops right above the middle of my thigh. I replaced the "Tori's" black pumps with my beige strapped heels. I slip on a few gold bangles on the hand without the sleeve and place my gold hoop earring on. Finally I take out my extinctions, place them in the box I keep hidden in my book bag, a put on my blue tinted contacts. I lock my book bag in my gym locker and walk out to find Matthew.

I hurry out of the locker room and around the corner. I continue to trod over to where I last saw Mat when I fall down.

"I'm sorry. Here let me help you up." A familiar voice tells me and extends a hand.

"Thanks." I say in more of a singsong-y voice and accept the help standing up. I look at the who the stranger is. Beck Oliver.

"You're welcome." He smiles.

"Hey can I ask you a quick question." I smirk using the same voice from before.

"Um. Sure."

"What is your opinion of love. Like are you looking for a girlfriend, or do you like being single?"

"I don't think I'll fall in love anytime soon." He says before heading out to the Assault Café.

"Wait, what's your name?" I call after him.

"Beck Oliver." He answers not turning around. I smirk. Finally I have found the perfect beginning to my new song.

**Beck's Point of View**

So I just bumped into one of the biggest pop stars out there and she asks me about love. She seems so friendly and relatable though. I just don't know why I can't stop thinking about what she asked me and a certain brown eyed girl.

Maybe, just maybe, that girl is the only exception, because with every word she says, I feel like I'm falling even more. And something about her doesn't seem normal. I feel like I've seen her before I met her, like she is everywhere I turn.

Tori Vega has captivated my entire mind and I know she is hiding something. The way she laughs. The way she acts. The way she sings. I feel like I have heard it and seen it before. Tori Vega is hiding something and I will find it out, even if it kills me.

And if I'm wrong on that, there is one thing I am a hundred percent sure about: I am absolutely in love with Tori Vega.

"Beck! Hello! Are you even listening to me?" Jade snaps her fingers.

"What?" I ask.

"I said Victoria Justice is about to sing." Jade rolls her eyes.

"Ha-has anyone seen a guy who is like… uh… tan… Canadian maybe… um…. Brown hair… tall…uh…" A voice stutters over the loud speakers.

All of a sudden girl in a trench coat and a fedora hat walks up to me.

"Can I help you?" I ask the mysterious person.

"Yes… I… I…" she sigh and walk towards the stage that was set up and motioned for me to follow her.

She takes off the fedora and places it on my head. Her short chestnut hair falls down and she shakes it with her hands. She smiles at me and for an instance I don't think I'm looking at Victoria Justice anymore, but Tori Vega.

She peels the trench coat off of her to reveal her blue dress. She tosses the coat to the side of the stage and our principle hands her a microphone. She smiles then places the microphone on the stand.

"This is a song I just finished writing thanks to a Beck Oliver." She smiles and begins to play a melody. Wait. She remembered my name? How did I even help her? I'm so confused.

"The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

But now that I get you

I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are

So close yet so far

Haven't I passed the test

When will you realize

Baby, I'm not like the rest

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to waste

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

On Sunday you went home alone

There were tears in your eyes

I called your cell phone, my love

But you did not reply

The world is ours if we want it

We can take it if you just take my hand

There's no turning back now

Baby, try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to waste

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

When your lips are on my lips

And our hearts beat as one

But you slip out of my fingertips

Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to waste

So let me give your heart a break

(Let me give your heart a break)

'Cause you've been hurt before

I can see it in your eyes

You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise

Don't wanna break your heart

Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)

Oh yeah, yeah

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love." She finishes singing and everyone erupts in cheers and applause. A smile appears on my face. The whole time I thought of Tori singing this song to me.

"Thank you guys so much, don't forget that after school I will be holding auditions for someone to record a song with me and eventually come on tour with me. Until then stay awesome and go support my "twin", as some of you love to call her, Shelby Marx at her match tomorrow night." She waves and walks off the stage and out of sight.

"Beck what was that about?" Andre asks.

"She asked me in the hall what my opinion on love was." I shrug and see Tori walking over to us.

"Hey what did I miss?" she asks grabbing the hat off of my head and placing it on her head.

"Hey. That's my hat." I tell her.

"But it looks cuter on me." She smirks. Damn she is right though.

"Are you flirting with me?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Now why would I do that on my first day? That would make me private enemy one." She fakes a gasp and smiles at the ground.

"Well Miss. Vega if I didn't know any better I would think you have a crush on me." I tell her. By now we are the only ones left walking to class. Cat went off with Robbie and Jade went off with Andre.

"Why would you think such a thing? Unless you feel that way about me." She stops walking and stands in front of me. Do I make it that obvious?

"I… uh…. Um…" I am at a loss of words. She laughs and gives me a small sheet of paper.

"Call me maybe." She smiles before turning around and walking away.

I stand there in complete shock. What just happened?

**_A/N: Alright, I had this idea in my head since school started. I hope you guys like it. As always, Read and Review._**


	4. Pumped Up Beautiful

**_A/N: Hello my pretties! Do you guys like that name? Or should I call you my fellow Boriators? Or maybe my Minions? Maybe Troublers (after my penname that I promise not to change anymore)? So which do you like? Leave it in your review! Also I want you guys to start making song suggestions for a character to sing. So leave the song, if it should be a cover or an original, who wrote the song (Original or someone from the gang), and who you want to sing it. For example: We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together/Cover/Victoria Justice/Tori Vega. AND who should Shelby Marx fight? Maybe Carly Shay form the iCarly episode iFightShelbyMarx. _**

**_I apologize ahead of time; this story is going to be a lot of song lyrics. You will see why, but please read the whole thing, there is a surprise at the end. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

**Tori's Point of View**

Okay. I'll admit it. I've only known him for like five hours and I am absolutely in love with Beck Oliver.

And maybe I was flirting with him. And maybe I did use Victoria Justice as a cover to ask Beck what he thinks of love. And maybe I'm a tiny bit hurt that he said he would never fall in love. And maybe I really wanted to kiss him right now. And maybe I want to tell him my secrets. And maybe I should give up on the idea of him and I. And maybe I believe in love at first sight. And maybe I might pick him as the winner for the contest. And maybe he has captivated me since he said hello. And maybe I'm writing a song about it.

But none of that matters. None of it matters because he doesn't love me, and if he does he will hate me when he finds out my secrets.

I'm currently sitting in the Black Box Theater wearing a simple red tank top, black leather jacket, gold skinny jeans, and black pep-toe eight-inch pumps. My hair is at its normal length.

_To: Tori_

_From: Beck_

_Hey ;) You feel alright? You've been out for a while._

_To: Beck_

_From: Tori_

_Yeah I'm perfectly fine, just a wardrobe issue. And are you trying to flirt with me Mr. winky face?_

_To: Tori_

_From: Beck_

_I would never. I'm not a womanizer, unlike some people. ;)_

_To: Beck_

_From: Tori_

_Are you trying to say I seduce and go out with a bunch of women or something?_

_To: Tori_

_From: Beck_

_O_O no. But you don't see how many guys gawk at you in the halls._

_To: Beck_

_From: Tori_

_Are you jelly? Now pay attention in class._

_To: Tori_

_From: Beck_

_I can't._

_To: Beck_

_From: Tori_

_Why?_

_To: Tori_

_From: Beck_

_Because you aren't here and I want to make sure nothing bad happens to you on your first day._

I was about to respond to him when Mathew takes my phone and starts reading the messages.

"Hey!" I attempt to take my phone back and somehow end up on my face.

"Better perfect those reflexes before Friday, or else Shelby might lose her first fight." Mat smirks and I stand up brushing myself off.

"Well Shelby doesn't have to fight in eight-inch heels." I retort.

"You know it sounds like this Beck guy really likes you." Mat bluntly states.

"Why do you say that?"

"He can't pay attention wit out you. He wants to make sure you are okay and safe on your first day." Mat smiles and hands me my phone back.

"You are delusional. Beck wouldn't want me, he can have any girl he wants, he wouldn't choose mundane unpretty Tori Vega." I tell him and place my phone in my pocket.

"You aren't just 'Tori Vega' you are Victoria Justice and Shelby Marx. And you are beautiful."

"No I'm not, and Beck wouldn't know about me being them. I'm just hopelessly devoted to him." I sigh. Sandra D is right. I guess mine is not the first heart broken. Even though we never went out for him to break my heart, but still.

"Alright, lest do something that might put a small smile on your face."

"What would that be?" I ask him and he drags me into the hallway. The final bell is about to ring, her hands me a guitar and grabs one for himself as well. We garb a few mics and set up on the last few steps of the stairs.

Mat starts to strum a few cords and a smile creeps onto my face.

"Robert's got a quick hand.

He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan.

He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth, he's a cowboy kid.

Yeah, he found a six shooter gun.

In his dad's closet hidden with a box of fun things, and I don't even know what.

But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you." I sing into the mic as the bell rings.

"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet." Mat and I harmonize for the chorus and a crowd begins to form.

"Daddy works a long day.

He'll be coming home late, he's coming home late.

And he's bringing me a surprise.

'Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice.

I've waited for a long time.

Yeah the sleight of my hand is now a quick-pull trigger,

I reason with my cigarette,

And say, 'Your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah.'" Mat sings.

"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet." We finish the song and everyone starts to cheer.

"I love you Victoria!" some random kid shouts.

"I love you too?" I laugh and stand up. Two band students take the microphones back into the Black Box Theater for us.

"Everyone trying out for the competition please head to the Black Box Theater." Mathew tells the crowd of students then ushers me there. Fun. Now I can listen to people sing.

After what feels like hours, the auditions FINALLY start. Then about s hundred or so hopeless acts later, I gave up looking at who was walking in.

"Name?" Mathew asks the new person.

"Beckette Oliver." The voice answers and my head shoots up. I smile to myself. I was Beck.

"I'm going to sing a song I wrote about this girl I just met and I can't get her out of my head." He tells us.

"One question. Has your feelings about love changed then?" I ask him. _Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes._

"Yes, absolutely. Can I trust you two with a secret?" Beck asks us.

"Yeah. What's up?" Mathew asked him seeming confused. But my mind is still on the fact Beck said yes.

"If she comes in after me, don't tell her, but this song is for this girl named Tori Vega. I can't get her out of my head and she single handedly changed my view on love." He tells us.

_Wait. Beck loves me? Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! This is amazing._

"Alright now sing for us please." Mat tells him growing impatient.

"You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on,

You got it wrong,

To prove I'm right,

I put it in a song,

I don't know why,

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately (desperately),

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful." Beck finishes the song and I have the hugest smile plastered on my face. I don't want to hear anyone else, Beck's voice is the best by far and he has won. The end.

"Thank you. The winner will be posted tomorrow morning." Mat tells him.

"Alright, thanks." Beck smiles and leaves.

"He's the winner hands down. The end. Let's go home." I tell Mat.

"I agree with you on that. Now let's talk about how Tori is feeling right now." Mat smirks and I laugh.

"Oh my god. I'm like soooo happy right now. I mean he loves me. Mat. The love of my life loves me back!" I smile from ear to ear.

"I told you he did Tori." Mat hugs me.

**Beck's Point of View**

I stand at the door waiting for Tori. I couldn't help but overhear Mathew and Victoria talking. They chose me as the winner.

My mind is running a mile a minute. Then I hear Mathew say, "Now let's talk about Tori."

I know she isn't in the room or else he wouldn't be talking like that. I continue to listen to see what he meant by that. Tori said she wasn't going to try out.

"Oh my god. I'm like soooo happy right now. I mean he loves me. Mat. The love of my life loves me." The voice I would have placed with Victoria Justice says.

I don't know how to feel. I mean I don't blame Tori for wanting to keep this a secret. I guess it all makes sense now. I pace back and forth thinking about what I should say to Tori. Should I tell her that I know? _No. Then she might leave_. Should I tell her that I love her? _No. That would just be awkward._

I stop and really think. One sentence come back to me. "The love of my life loves me." _I think I know what to do._

**_A/N: Sooo? Do you like it? Don't forget to answer the questions from the beginning. Read and Review._**


	5. With Ur Love

**_A/N: Hello my troublers. I am back with a new chapter for you. Who's excited? I know I am. But really I love you guys and you should know that so it comes with great horror that this will be the last story I write. Okay that's a lie if I've ever seen one. I won't stop writing until the day I die. So who knows, I might have my own book or two one day, yet I would still be here writing Victorious Fanfictions, because no matter what happen in the show, it will live on in our hearts. We all know the show is coming to an end and the best we can do is smile and laugh at the small moments Dan gives us. Who knows what his last few episodes have in store for us. But words to all of you writers for Victorious, regardless of who you ship, don't let the fact that we are down to or last few episodes of Victorious discourage you. Look at the positive side, at least you won't be in pain watching your ship capsize in the metaphorical sea of what we call the show._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _**

**Beck's Point of View**

I continue to pace back and forth. The conversation that I overheard is still ringing through my head. Tori Vega is Victoria Justice.

I finally stop pacing and really concentrate on the events of today. I met this beautiful girl named Tori Vega. We talked and laughed and I fell in love. She has no idea who Victoria Justice or Shelby Marx is. She always seems to be absent when Victoria Justice is in the same proximity.

Everything I could possibly think of leads to the conclusion that they are the same person.

I hear a pair of heels coming down the hallway. Tori.

"Oh hey Beck." She smiles at me readjusting the strap of her bag.

"Hello Victoria." I tell her.

"Why did you call me Victoria?" she questions. If I didn't know any better I would believe her, but I can tell she is acting.

"I know your secret Miss. Justice." I tell her not breaking eye contact.

Tori narrows her eyes, grabs my collar, and drags me into the janitor's closet.

"What the hell?" I yell at her once the door closes. She doesn't respond. She just paces back and forth.

"So what do you want? Money? Fame? What?" she stops pacing and looks me dead in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" I question her. The way she is acting seems so unlike how she was during school.

"I mean what do you want to keep my secret."

"I don't want anything. I'll keep your secret." I tell her honestly. She gabs my collar again and holds a clenched fist a few centimeters away from my face.

"You better be telling the truth." She says through her teeth before letting go of my collar.

Call me crazy, but I'm still in love with her.

"Just one condition." I tell her and I hear her sigh.

"What?" she asks me.

"What's your full name?" I question her.

"Out of everything you want to know that? It's Victoria Shelby Vega." She tell me and I smirk to myself.

"Well Tori, I do mean what I said earlier." I tell her closing the space between us.

"Beck... I just met you." She tells me.

"And this is crazy." I hold her in my arms, a smirk plastered on my face.

"Shut up and kiss me already." She rolls her eyes and I lean in and kiss her.

We break apart for air, both of us smiling ear to ear.

"So does this mean?" She asks me.

"Yes it does." I tell her pressing my lips against her lips again.

**Tori's Point of View**

I am on cloud nine. I cannot believe that Beck and I are an item. I mean yeah I've only know him for what seven, maybe eight, hours. And yeah he managed to find out my secret. But hey I trust him.

We walk out of the janitor's closet holding hands and then Sikowitz comes running down the hallway.

"Victoria! We need to talk." He says and then he relies Beck is with me. "Did I say Victoria? I meant Tori." He tries to cover.

"E chill. Beck knows about it." I tell him with a laugh.

"I thought you weren't allowed to tell anyone." Sikowitz narrows his eyes a little then notices that we are holding hands.

"He guessed?" I nervously laughed then Sikowitz yanked me by the arm down the hall.

"What the chiz E?" I shout at him. "Not cool."

"The chiz is you know who is back in town and looking for you." He tells me. My jaw drops.

"No. Why is he here?" I panic.

"Well he says him and Shelby have some unfinished business." I growl at Sikowitz's response. I turn on my heels and storm back over to where Beck is.

"Where are you going?" Sicowitz calls after me.

"Home." I yell back and grab Beck's arm as I pass him.

"Where are we going and what just happened?" Beck asks me as I drag him into the parking lot.

"You are driving me home because Trina left me, I will explain in the car." I tell him as we walk to his car and I get in.

He begins to drive and I tell him where to go.

"So what happened?"

"Remember how Shelby Marx was once dating Dwane Sherman?" I ask him.

"Yes…"

"Yeah well he is supposed to be Shelby's opponent but he says isn't supposed to see me until the match because he isn't supposed to know he is fighting me. But some idiot told him so now he is trying to find me and either get back together with me or call off the fight, and I don't want either of those…." I tell Beck and I can tell he is uneasy.

"Okay…" he responds. I see my house ahead of us and an all too familiar car in the parking lot. I duck down so no one can see me if they were looking in the car.

"What are you doing?" Beck asks me.

"Hiding, what else would I do down here? Quick take me to your house." I tell him.

"Why?"

"Because I want to spend more time with you, we need to work on our song and he is at my house." I say.

"Fine but be warned, I don't live in an actual house." He tells me.

About five or six minutes later the car stops in front of an RV that is parked in front of an house.

"This is where I live." He tells me and I just have a huge smile on my face. Something about the idea of living on your own and RVs just make me happy.

"I love it. It seems so happy and nice." I tell him getting out of the car.

"You do know I am talking about the RV, right?" he asks me holding open the door.

"Yes." I smile and walk into his RV.

"Okay then." He shrugs, closes the door, and sits on the bed. He pats the space beside him and I sit down.

"I don't know if I should kiss you and thank you for trying to understand my predicament, or make sure you are okay with all three of my lives, and still willing to go out with me."

"Tori, I will love you no matter what. There was something about Victoria that drawled me to all of her songs and concerts. Then that same something made me so interested in Shelby Marx. The once I met you and got to know your personality, I knew I was in love. No matter what your life is, or who you are, I will always love you." He kisses me on the lips. The kiss is that of passion and love, not lust and hunger. I kiss him back and we continue until there is a soft knock on the door.

"It's unlocked." He says a little irritated.

"Beck, sweetie, some nice man named Mathew Winters called and said you won some contest, so you get to write and feature in a song with Victoria Justice. I'm so proud of you, and I know how much you love her." Beck's mom tells him and I try my hardest to stifle back a laugh.

Beck smiles at me and kisses me again as if to say thank you. We kiss for a few more seconds and then Beck's mom clears her throat. Beck pulls back and my cheeks instantly become red and heat up.

"Um mom this is my girlfriend, Tori Vega. Tori this is my mom." Beck awkwardly states. I smile and extend my hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Oliver."

"Nice to meet you too deary. You and Beck shout join us for dinner sometime. How about Friday night." She asks shaking my hand.

"I would love to, but I'm very busy on Friday night. I would love to say for dinner tonight, if it isn't any trouble." I tell her and Beck looks at me shocked.

"Nonsense. Tonight is perfect. I will see you at eight, don't dress too fancy." She tells me before leaving.

"You, Victoria, are an amazing girlfriend. Anyone else would have told my mother a straight up no." he tells me placing another kiss on my lips.

"Well what can I say; you learn proper manners when you have to meet the queen." I tell him and he laughs. Then I relies something.

"I need clothes."

"What do you mean Tori?"

"I can't go to dinner looking like this." I pout then grab my phone and send Trina an SOS message.

"Tori you are just meeting my parents. It's not that serious." He tries to tell me.

"Yes it is. I want to make a good impression on them." I tell him when there is another knock on the door. Beck goes to answer it.

**Beck's Point of View**

"Trina?" I ask then see a guy waiting in the car for her.

"Hey Beck, do me a favor and give these to T for me." She smiles. I give her a puzzled look but nod my head and take the clothes.

"Who's that?" I question referring to the guy sitting in her car.

"Dwane. Oh, tell T that he is staying at our house until after the fight so she needs to find somewhere to stay for a few days." She tells me in a rush.

"Trina! Where is Shelby?" the dude yells from the car.

"Got to go, bye." She runs to her car and I close the door. I turn to see Tori pacing back and forth yet again.

"If it makes you feel any better I can ask my mom if you can stay with us until then." I tell Tori in hopes it would help.

"Beck you are the best. But on one condition." She tells me.

"And what is that?" I ask her.

"You have to stay in your parent's house as well. I don't want to be there all alone." She begs me.

"Alright. We have a deal." I say.

"Yay! Thank you so much Beck." She hugs me then gives me a kiss.

"If this is how you will respond I think I might as well let you live with me." I joke and she laughs.

"A very tempting offer." She smiles then notices I'm holding a bag with her stuff in it.

"I guess I should get ready." She takes her bag from me and I point her to the bathroom.

**Tori's Point of View, thirty minutes later**

I walk out of Beck's bathroom wearing a simple black dress that hugs my curves. It stops mid-thigh and has a sweet heart neck line. I place on my peep-toe black eight-inch pumps and my hair in a high bun with my bangs curled and framing my face. I turn to face a jaw dropped Beck.

"Too much?" I ask him looking down at what I'm wearing.

"You look beautiful." He pushed a small piece of hair behind my ear. I blush and smile at the ground.

"You're just saying that." I tell him not looking up.

"You hear the song I sang for you. I mean every word of it." Beck tells me. I look up and see that he is in a simple white dress shirt, black slacks, an open black jacket, and black dress shoes. He looks amazing.

"Alright." I tell him and apply my favorite cherry red lipstick.

"How do you expect me to not kiss you now." He asks me and I smirk.

"I don't know, but I don't think it would be the best to walk into your parent's with red lipstick on you." I tell him and grab my ebony clutch.

"You have a point there. Come on, let's go." He holds the door open for me and I walk out.

We walk into his house and his parents and his mom rushes to meet us.

"Tori, Beck. Glad you could make it, there have been a few problems so we are actuslly going out to eat. Is that okay?" Mrs. Oliver asks us worried.

"That fine Mrs. Oliver, I'm just happy you guys are allowing me to tag along."

"Please call me Jessica. And thank you for coming. You two look beautiful and so cute together." She smiles. An teenaged girl who seems to look about sixteen walks down the stairs wearing a navy blue dress, about the same length as mine, and long sleeves. She has short coffee brown hair.

"Who is she?" the girl asks pointing to me.

"Val, this is my girlfriend, Tori." Beck tells her. She look me up and down then continues to text on her PearPhone.

"Meh. She's okay I guess. Oh and congrats on the contest win. But I better be able to meet Victoria Justice. She is of course my idol." She tell Beck.

Beck sighs and shake his head.

"Mom, where's dad?" Beck asks.

"Oh, he has to work late again, but he said to go without him and that he approves of any girl you date." Mrs. Oliver smiles.

"Can we get going?" Beck's sister asks

"Oh yes, let's go. Beck, Tori, why don't you take Beck's car." Mrs. Oliver gives Beck a hinting look.

"Alright mom, I'll meet you and Valerie there." Beck says and leads me to a midnight Mustang convertible.

He walks over to the passenger side door and opens it for me.

"Thank you." I smiles and step into the car.

"Anything for you my lady." He closes the door and I laugh. He climbs into the driver's side and begins to drive to the restaurant.

"I'm sorry about my Valerie, she can be a diva." He tells me keeping his eyes on the road.

"Don't worry. And it helps the fact; Victoria Justice might just need to come to your house to write a song." I smile and finally notice where we are going.

"Are we going to that new Karaoke place?" I ask him.

"Yeah how did you know?" He asks.

"I love that place." I smile.

A few seconds later we pull into Karaoke Dokie. The first time I came here it was a very casual place, but it has recently been turned into a very up scaled place. It also where I met Mathew and became Victoria Justice.

Beck and I walk inside and instantly see his mom and sister sitting down at a table close to the stage. We take a seat next to them.

"So Tori, what talents do you have?" Mrs. Oliver asks me.

"I sing and act. You know the usual talents." I shrug.

"Singing is not usual. Only a few people can really sing. Everyone else is just a bunch of auto tune." Valerie chimes in.

"Hey Beck, what is your favorite song by Victoria Justice?" I ask him trying to change the subject.

"I thought you don't listen to her." He smirks.

"I just so happen to know a few songs that seem to be go to songs." I shrug.

"Then I would have to say With Ur Love." He smirks.

"Ugh. Only you would say that." Valerie rolls her eyes. Wow she is a diva.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." I tell everyone at the table and walk over to the MC and have a conversation with him before coming back to the table.

"What was that about?" Beck whispers to me.

"A surprise." I smile.

"Hey mom, can Tori stay at our house until the weekend? Something crazy has occurred at her place and she needs a place to crash." Beck asks him mom.

"That would be perfectly fine. I love guests." She smiles. I take a sigh of relief.

"And mom?" Beck says.

"Yes?"

"Would it be fine is I stayed in the house for a few days? You know, to bond with the family again?" he asks.

"I would love to have you in the house again."

"Net up, singing With Ur Love, we have Tori Vega!" The MC calls out.

"Well it looks like it's time for me to put on I show." I laugh and walk onto the stage.

**Beck's Point of View**

"Is she insane, no one in this crowd ever likes the people who sing here." Valerie retorts.

"For once Val can you be positive about something." I tell her. Now I remember why I moved out.

Music starts in the background and I turn my attention to the stage.

"Da da da da dum dum da dum dum

Da da da da dum dum da dum dum

Da da da da dum dum da dum dum

Da da da da dum dum

Baby you the best cause you worked me out

I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down

I'm fighting I don't wanna like it but you know I like it

But you know I like it like it like it

Used to always think I was bullet proof

But you got an AK and your blowing through

Explosive, you don't even know it, I want you to know it

I want you to know it know it know it

All of them other boys can walk away

They ain't even in the game

Cause they know that you own it

You got this swag you got this attitude

Wanna hear you say my name

Cause you got me

Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love

I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love

One hit with your love can't quit with your love so sick but so what

I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love

Everybody wants what I got with you

Cause I'm standing on top with a killer view

Inspired feeling like a million, I'm one in a million

I'm one in a million million million

I ain't even here I'm in outer space

Like I'm venus your mars in the milky way

It's crazy, what your doing to me, how you do it to me

How you do it to me to me to me

All of them other boys can walk away

They ain't even in the game

Cause they know that you own it

You got this swag you got this attitude

Wanna hear you say my name

Cause you got me

Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love

I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love

One hit with your love can't quit with your love so sick but so what

I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love." She sings and while making her way until she is next to me. She hands me the microphone.

"U got it yea yea u got it

I could slow it down speed it up how u want it girl all night long

And I don't even care if u sing my songs wrong

1st date, 1st base, 2nd date, 2nd base

3rd date, your looking at me funny, u got a hard shell but the middle's so yummy

Cause u got me flying baby I'm shining baby I'm riding with your love

One hit baby I can't quit baby I'm so sick but so what

Cause u got me flying baby I'm shining baby I'm riding with your love

One hit baby I can't quit baby I'm so sick but so what." I sing to her and hand the microphone right back to her.

"Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love

I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love

One hit with your love can't quit with your love so sick but so what

I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love

Da da da da dum dum da dum dum

Da da da da dum dum da dum dum

Da da da da dum dum da dum dum

Da da da da dum dum." She finishes and is sitting on the edge of the stage.

The crowd erupts for her. She is one in a million.

She makes her way back over to us.

"Wow, I haven't performed on that stage in years." She is beaming with happiness.

"You did amazing love." I kiss her forehead.

"Thank you Beck."

"Gag me." Valerie interrupts the moment.

"So Beck, maybe tomorrow night you can meet my parents." Tori tells me. My eyes widen.

"Oh no no no, I'm not ready to meet your parents. Isn't your dad a cop?" I question her.

"Wait your dad is Officer Vega? He's like Victoria Justice and Shelby Marx's biggest body guard. Have you ever met them?" Valerie suddenly takes interest into my presents.

"No, he doesn't bring his work home, or his home to work." I shrug.

We continue to talk about random things until someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around a see a familiar face.

"Mat what are you doing here, can't you see I'm in the middle of something important." I mutter to him.

"I know V and I am completely sorry, but we have a code 62." Mathew responds.

"And I have a code 36 now scram." I say through my teeth.

"Look at table six." Mat tells me and I do so. Stephan Carson.

"Don't tell me he is also…"

"I'm afraid so."

I turn my attention back to Beck and his family. "I need to go powder my noise." I say before standing up ad walking toward the hall where the bathroom is.

"Mat this is insane! First Dwane and now Stephan? What am I going to do?" I panic.

"You breathe. You and Beck are dating. Thank god you have only had two previous boyfriends." He tells me.

"Yeah and they are both looking for me. Right after Beck and I started going out. Literally. What am I supposed to do?" I ask him.

"Just lay low. Don't do anything Victoria Justice or Shelby Marx related until the coast is clear. You have a palce to stay right?"

"Yeah I'm staying at Beck's"

"But what if he finds out?"

"He already has. Don't tell my mom or dad, Trina already knows and so does E. Just please, I want to be the one to tell them. And I didn't tell Beck. He overheard us after his audition, he won't tell anyone." I inform Mathew before walking back over to the table.

"Who was your friend?" Valerie asks me. When did she become so interested in my life.

"Just my dad's friend from work. He wanted to make sure I had a place to stay." I say a take a sip of my ice tea.

"Too bad your dad had to miss out on this. It was very nice getting to meet you Tori." Mrs. Oliver smiles.

"Thank you for inviting me Mrs. Oliver. And thank you for letting my stay at your place until this whole family thing blows over." I return the smile.

"Vous êtes les bienvenus pour rester quand vous le souhaitez." She responds in French.

"Merci. Je l'apprécie vraiment." The language rolls off of my tounge.

"You speak French?" Beck asks me shocked.

"Fluently." I smirk.

"Well Miss. Vega, there is still a lot about you I have yet to learn." He smiles and kisses me.

The night continues on until we all decide it is time to head home. I text Trina and ask her to bring me school clothes for the next few days and she happily does so. So far I think that this living three lives thing won't actually be half bad.

What could possibly go wrong?

**_A/N: Well this by far is one of my longest chapters. It might be a little all over the place but I just let it go where it wanted to. I know you guys might not like the idea of Dwane and/or Stephan, but I promise I included them in here for a reason. E stands for Erwin, which is Sikowitz's first name. Any other questions just ask. Love you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter update._**


	6. Faster than Cups?

**_A/N: Hello my troublers. I am back with a new chapter for you. But before I get started, I have a little favor to as of you guys. I would very much appreciate that once you guys read the chapters please review! I really want your opinion on where I should take the story. Since 30 of you guys follow this story, and 20 favorite it, I would love to get at least 10 reviews for each chapter. Please! I love you! _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nada._**

**Tori's Point of View**

I stretch my arms and legs as my body slowly begging to awake from slumber. Before I could register anything my face and the floor below me became very well acquainted. I yelp in pain and the door that connects my room to Beck's room flings open.

"Is everything okay?" A very startled Beck asks. All he is wearing in a pair of flannel pajama pants. His hair looks like a birds nest and I am finding it harder and harder not to laugh.

"Yeah I'm fine." I reassure him, "I just fell out of the bed."

"What are you doing up so early? It's like four in the morning and school doesn't start until eight." He tries to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Just go back to sleep Beck." I usher him back into his room then shut the door. That was easy.

I walk over to the mirror and inspect my image. After making sure nothing is bruised or bleeding I jump in the shower and wash my hair and body. When I'm done I slip of a simple royal blue dress that drapes away from my body at the waist and stops mid-thigh. I place on an ebony leather jacket and matching ankle boots.

I place in my hair extensions and decide to straighten my hair for the day. Afterwards I put on my favorite sapphire feather earrings and apply a small amount of makeup then head down stair into the kitchen.

I get out the needed pots and pans and begin to cook breakfast for everyone. As I cook I clean up the mess behind me so that afterwards it isn't as bad of a mess.

"Beck is that you?" Mrs. Oliver says as she walks down stairs.

"No Mrs. Oliver, it's me Tori. I hope you don't mind but I cooking breakfast for everyone." I smile at her as she walks into the kitchen.

"That's nice of you sweetie, but you don't have to you are a guest after all. I should be cooking for you." She tells me.

"I don't mind really, and it is the least I can do to thank you for last night and for letting me stay here." I respond and continue to cook.

"Well what are you making?" She asks me.

"That is a surprise, now go back up stairs and get ready, I'll ring the bell when it's time to eat." I reassure her.

"Bell? What bell?" She asks and I point to the one I had Trina bring me.

"Oh. Okay. Well thank you and see you shortly I guess." She says before walking back up stairs.

At a quarter till seven breakfast I finally completed breakfast and I ring the bell.

"What's going on?" Valerie asks blindly walking to the kitchen from her room.

"Who in their right mind is up this early?" Beck questions trying to wake himself up.

"What smells so delicious?" Mr. Oliver asks as he sits down at the table along with the others.

"Why this is amazing." Mrs. Oliver responds getting an eye full of everything thing layed out in front of her.

"This is breakfast." I smile and pour orange juice into each glass and coffee into each mug except for my own. I pour myself a cup of hot tea.

"Tori you did all of this?" Mrs. Oliver's mouth drops.

"I hate to break it to you girly but we don't exactly eat breakfast in this family." Valerie retorts. I would have never guessed she looks up to Victoria Justice as a role model.

"She has a point Tori." Beck sighs and goes to stand up.

"Uh-uh. Sit right back down Beckett Oliver." I scold him and his eyes widen and he sits back down.

"How do you know my full name?" he asks me.

"My dad's a cop, he does background research on any guy Trina and I even think of being friends with." I shrug.

"Who's your dad young missy." Mr. Oliver asks me.

"Office David Vega, sir." I smile.

"So you are the beautiful Tori Vega he has been bragging about. A pleasure to finally meet you. And a pleasure that you and my son are dating." He tells me and I blush.

"Thank you Mr. Oliver. And back to Val and Beck, breakfast is an important meal and you guys have plenty of time to eat and get ready before school." I smile.

"Do I have the best girlfriend or what?" Beck asks me and I smile placing a small kiss on his lips.

"There are pancakes, waffles, crêpes, Canadian bacon, regular bacon, toast, English muffins, blueberry muffins, fresh fruit, fresh marmalade, almost anything you can think of. Enjoy." I tell them before grabbing a blueberry muffin and an apple.

"Now I know you are eating more than that." Beck and Mr. Oliver tell me.

"Nope. I nibble while I was cooking and I had a smoothie I my sister packed in my bag." I tell them.

"Come on at least have some bacon." Beck begs.

"I don't eat bacon." I tell them.

"What?" The whole table shoots at me.

"I don't eat any meat, or anything that comes from an animal at that. I'm vegan." I answer and take a bite of my muffin.

"Don't muffins contain eggs though?" Valerie asks.

"Not the ones I make. I use canned pumpkin as a substitute." I say then look at the time. "I better start washing the dishes from the mess." I stand up and walk over to the sink.

"No, no, no. You go upstairs and finish getting ready. I can handle the dishes." Mrs. Oliver tells me.

"Are you sure?" I ask to make sure.

"I'm positive, now skedaddle Cinderella." She laughs and I smile the walk up stairs to finish getting ready.

I walk into my temporary room and go to brush my teeth and then touch up my makeup.

I am putting a few things in my bag when someone covers my eyes.

"I wonder who it is." I joke and the person begins to laugh. "Beck."

"How did you know?" He uncovers my eyes and turns me around to kiss me.

"Because you sister hates my, your mom is washing dishes, and I think your dad is still eating." I tell me.

"Touché. Breakfast was amazing by the way." He tells me.

"Why thank you. I just thought I owe it to you guys for letting me stay here." I say to him.

"Tori you owe us nothing. My parents are just excited that I'm in love, and they really like you and might think of you as a daughter."

"Oh really? Well then I guess I better not mess anything up." I say and throw my bag over my shoulder.

"Exactly, and my big surprise to you is that we now have all out classes together."

"Wait what?"

"I am now in your Pop Vocals class." I hug him and kiss him on the lips.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, let's go to school." He tells me and we walk to his car.

**At Hollywood Arts**

"Tori! Is the rumor true?" Cat runs up to Beck and I as we walk into the school holding hands. She looks down and sees out fingers are interred twined.

"Eek! It is true! This is amazing!" she squeals and runs off.

"What was that about?" I ask Beck as we make our way to my locker.

"I think there was a rumor going around about us being a couple." He kisses my temple.

"Someone might have seen us at Karaoke Dokie." I suggest as I pull a few things from my locker.

"Or it was my sister posting the fact that 'My brother has yet another girlfriend, made the first two run, wonder how long until little Miss Tori Vega is left broken hearted.'" Beck tells me looking up from his phone.

"What is The Slap?" I ask him closing my locker and piercing my lips at the blank canvas.

"It's a social media site for all students that attend Hollywood Arts." His eyes follow mine to see what I am looking at.

"So how are you going to decorate it?" he wraps an arm around my waist.

"I don't know yet… let's head to class before we are late." I give him a quick kiss and we scurry off to Chemistry.

**Pop Vocal class**

_Chemistry: We set fire to the water… Don't you just love Potassium?_

_Theator: We learned about the new play we will be preforming and the contest to write the ending duet. _

_Pop Vocals: The teacher still hasn't arrived._

"Hello class! Today we will be writing a song on the spot and you have to use an everyday object to play the instrumental." The teacher tells us. I have just finished setting up my Slap page and all of my friends have followed me on it.

"Mrs. Vega, since you are so absorbed with your phone, you will start. Your object is the cup. One of the hardest to use." She tells me and places a plastic cup in front of me.

Cups. The one object that makes a sound of every movement. I stare at it thinking of how I should begin.

"Any time now Miss. Vega. And don't forget the title." She smirks. What does she have against me?

"It's called Cups." I tell everyone. I place the cup rim side down. _So I have to keep a rhythm and sing… fun. _

I clap twice, hit the lip three times, clap again, pick the cup up and place it down again. I clap, pick the cup up, hit the rim to my palm, and touch the edge of the cup to the table. I switch the cup to my left hand hit the desk with my right and place the cup back on the desk, rim side down. I smile to myself enjoying the beat it provided.

I repeat the rhythm twice before I know the words for my song.

"I got my ticket for the long way 'round

Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way

And I sure would like some sweet company

And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

The one with the prettiest of views

It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers

But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." I finish the song and everyone claps. I smile and hand the teacher her cup.

"Hey Toro! These are the lyrics you wanted." Andre hands me a sheet of paper.

"Oh my god, is this that song you were telling me about?" I question.

"Yes it is."

"We have to sing it." I tell him and Beck laughs.

"I don't know. I mean she said everyday items."

"Is a piano an everyday item for you?" I ask him.

"You got a point, let's go." He runs up to the front and starts to play the song.

"Can i have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes

That's the first thing you said,

And when i looked up, yeah it was no surprise

So much hair-gel was applied to your head

I'm a V.I.P, that's what you told me,

But i only see a visitors pass

Here's a tip for free

Since you don't know me

And even though you didn't ask

'cause i'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys)

You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice)

You leave me no,

No no, no no- o-woah

Yeah you, you've got to go

Faster, faster, faster than boys (faster than boys)

I don't have the time to be waiting around

For someone with a fake I.D

Seriously, you need to get out of town

This picture's just a little bit creepy

I love Hall and Oates, you like spaghetti O's

Something tells me we don't fit

Here's a tip for free

Find More lyrics at .com

Since you don't know me

I think you're gonna catch on quick

'cause i'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys)

You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice)

You leave me no,

No no, no no- o-woah

Yeah you, you've got to go

Faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (faster than boys)

It's not me, it's you.

Why you gotta look so sad?

I can't lie, it's true

Your pick up line was just that bad

So get on with it, 'cause i'm just a waste of your time (time)

Penny for my thoughts, when i should have charged a dime

'cause i'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys)

You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice)

You leave me no,

No no, no no- o-woah

Yeah you, you've got to go

Faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (faster than boys)" We both laugh then go back to our seats.

"Should I take a hint?" Beck smirks as I sit down next to him again.

"Maybe." I tell him. "But don't worry you didn't waste my time with a pick up line, only a life threating situation."

"Life threating? Isn't that a little harsh?" He questions.

"I don't think so." I give him a kiss and the bell rings releasing us to our fourth class. Sikowitz.

**_A/N: Alright I'm going to stop here. Now for the sad news. We have three episodes left before Victorious is finished. *sighs*takes a deep breath* We have this episode (The Slap Fight) next week's episode (Star-spangled Tori) and the week after next (Title TBA). It is sad to see this time come, but we need each other's support to get through this I mean look at the Harry Potter fandom, just because the Movies and books are finished, doesn't mean it's goodbye. We still have re-runs, and the show will forever live one in our hearts. Three more episodes, lest make the best of them. Comment and maybe one day I will post my review of Victorious, the show in its entirety. _**


	7. I'd Lie

**_A/N: Hello my troublers. I am back with a new chapter for you. You guys might kill me for what is going to happen soon… Also, the gang is slowly going to find out Tori's secret. Who should find out next?_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nada._**

**Tori's Point of View**

"Class do you know what today is?" Sikowitz asks us and everyone gives him a questioning look.

"Wednesday." One random kid shouts.

"Wrong! It's Halloween Eve. And since I know half of you won't dress for it, I have taken it to be my liberty to place random celebrities and personas in this box and you have to pick one, the person you choose will be your Halloween costume and your persona for that day." Sikowits tells us then walks around the class with a box that holds tiny sheets of paper.

Cat is the first to pick.

"I got a standup comedian who only tells jokes about airplanes…" She reads it aloud then shrugs and goes back to eating candy and coloring a tiger.

Robbie is next.

"I'm a motivational speaker who gets weak in the knees when in front of a crowd. That shouldn't be hard." He smiles and covers his puppet's mouth before it says anything.

Jade's turn.

"A friendly cowgirl from the south that cannot say anything mean, at all. Well someone thought this one out and really hoped for me to get it." Jade glares at Sikowitz, who is whistling while looking in the other direction.

Now Andre.

"Um. A marathon runner who is pregnant and thinks she is going to labor. Who came up with this?" Andre exclaims after reading the paper.

Time for Beck to choose.

"A Brittish version of Avan Jogia." He shrugs and goes back to looking things up on his phone.

Finally it's my turn.

I go to reach my hand into the box but Sikowitz stops me. He hands me a different sheet of paper with an all too familiar name scribbled on it.

"Victoria Justice." Oh crap.

"How come she doesn't get a crazy one like us? Why didn't she pick it from the box like the rest of us?" Jade complains.

"Because I'm the teacher and this is what I wanted the end. Now you all will have assigned names. Tori and Beck, because you will be celebrities this does not apply to you. Unless you want the nicknames in which Tori yours will be V and Beck you don't need one. Jade you will be Nancy Gooddoer. Cat your name will be Sally Laughsalot. Robbie will be Mathew Weakknees. Andre you are Sam Ohmygodiminlabor." Sikowitz tells everyone and we nod in agreement.

"So how are you going to do it?" Beck asks me.

"Get Trina to bring me my clothes and act like V. I mean we will be acting, won't we?"

"True." He places a kiss on my lips.

"Tri!" I call Trina's name as I see her walking past us.

"What's up little sis?"

"Can you bring me one of V's outfits? Please?" I beg her.

"I would love to sis, but Meat Head won't let me out the house without him." She explains before hurrying away. I groan in frustration.

"So what now? If you don't dress the part, then you get a zero." Beck tells me.

"I know, I know… wait! My locker!" I dash over there and open it to reveal a black back that is sitting there. "Thank god." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Tori? What are you so happy about?" Beck questions me.

"I had Mat put and extra outfit in my locker yesterday just in case I needed another costume change. The only problem is that V has one outfit that is her most popular and one of a kind… This outfit is kind of it…" I tell him pointing to the bag in my locker.

"Can I see it?" He asks me.

"Umm… I don't think that's a good idea. Let go to lunch." I close my locker and drag a protesting Beck to our lunch table outside.

**The following morning at Beck's house**

Happy Halloween.

I fluff my hair and put on my favorite cherry blossom lipstick. It feels so nice not having to wear my extensions.

I slip into my high wasted black shorts, which stop mid-thigh, my favorite gold sequence top, which stops a little after my bust line, my black blazer that has silver studs on the shoulders, and my absolute favorite pumps that I own, they have the UK flag and newspapers in the patters.

I examine myself in the mirror. I touch up my gold eye shadow and finally feel ready.

"How are you going to explain the hair cut?" Beck asks me. I can see him leaning on the door frame through the mirror.

"Wig? And I can always say that I wear extensions because I adore long hair." I smile and walk over to him.

"Just one question." He says as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"And what is that?"

"Where is the rest of your outfit? I mean don't get me wrong love the view, but for school?"

I roll my eyes and grab my bag. I begin to walk out of the room and Beck follow shortly after me.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Oliver! Have a good day!" I call out as I walk out the front door. Beck says his goodbyes and rushes to catch up with me.

"At this rate you might as well be calling them mom and dad." He laughs losing pace with me again.

"How can you walk so fast in those?" he asks breathlessly.

"Years of practice. Now stand up straight." I tell him and he does so. I fix his coffee blazer and unbutton it. I straighten his white shirt and undo the first two buttons. I make his hair a tad messier.

"What was that for?" he complains.

"You need to look like Avan right? Well this is how Avan looks." I tell him with a smile.

"So what car are we taking?" He questions me.

"None. Our limo should be here right now." I smirk as the limo pulls in.

"Tori…"

"Beck, we are supposed to be celebrities, we have to act like them. And from now on my name is Victoria, or V for short, and you are Avan. Got it love?" I give him a kiss on the lips before getting into the car.

"One question, Avan and Victoria's relationship?"

"To their fans dismay, only friends. But V never got to tell him how much she loved him before he moved away. He knew all my secrets." I sigh and look out the window.

"What if I were to tell you that he has been with you this whole time? If I were to tell you he knows how much he loves you?" Beck asks me.

"What do you mean Beck?" I shake my clear trying to clear my thoughts.

"What can you tell me about him?"

"His favorite color's green, he enjoys arguing, he was born on the seventeenth. His sister is beyond beautiful, he has his father's eyes." I sigh and then start to think of something. "Beck, favorite color, favorite thing to do, and birth date."

"Green, arguing—in debates of course—and December 17th." He smirks and my face lights up.

"It's you." Tears form in my eyes as we arrive to the school. "You've been here all along. And let me guess, Sikowitz knows?"

"Yes ma'am. And I disappeared to Brittan, hence the British accent part." Beck laughs.

"Wait. Do you think Sikowitz is planning something?" I ask Beck as I approach my locker.

"No my lady I don't." He responds in his British accent. I roll my eyes and grab my stuff for Pop Vocals.

Holidays are great because Hollywood Arts only forces us to go to out talent classes, the rest of the time is like a study hall, and if you finish you talent classes early, you can go home.

"Alright class today we are going to—Andre! What's wrong with you?" The teacher gives Andre a weird look.

Andre is wearing a yellow track outfit and is panting.

"Who is this Andre? My name is Sam Ohmygodiminlabor. I'm nine months pregnant and I just finish running a marathon. I would like to listen to music please." He tells her rubbing his stomach.

"Alright, Vega sing a song for the class." She orders me.

"Um the name is Victoria Justice and I don't take orders, but since I really need to tell Avan something, I'll sing." I walk up to the stage and grab a guitar.

"I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love he swears

As he runs his fingers through his hair

I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong

I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke I fake a smile

That I know all his favorite songs

And..

I could tell you his favorite color's green

He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him,

I'd lie

He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on?

Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite color's green

He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him,

I'd lie

He stands there then walks away

My god if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar

I think he can see through everything

But my heart

First thought when I wake up is

My god he's beautiful

So I put on my make up

And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green

He loves to argue oh and it kills me

His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him

If you asked me if I love him

I'd lie" I finish and everyone erupts in applause.

"So does that mean you want to go out?" Beck, well Avan, asks me.

"I'd be lying if I said no." I smile and kiss him.

**_A/N: So basically Sicowitz is making them do method acting for Halloween. Everyone has what they were assigned in Sleepover with Sikowitz except Beck and Tori. Also I know Most of you might kill me for making Beck be Avan, but I wanted Tori to have that true friend that knows what she is feeling. I may or may not be posting a new story sometime in the near future. If I do here is a hint, it has to deal with the son I used above. Again, not sure if it will happen. _**

**_Do you guys want me to continue with this Halloween scene or skip to the fight? Also since the gang (including Beck's sister) will be slowly finding out Tori's secret, who should be next? Read and Review. I love you guys! Muawh!_**


	8. Bad Heartz

**_A/N: I didn't die! Just thought that should be cleared up. I know it's been over a month but I can explain! *cricket*cricket* Okay, maybe I can't explain… But I mean come on I'm going a little crazy because of school and all that fun stuff. Note the sarcasm. But after reading/skimming through my story I finally think I know what I should write. Yay! But guys if I don't update for a while, I'm not dead, I either have writer's block and don't feel like spamming my story with an author's note to explain it, or school has officially driven me insane. Therefore I missed you guys! So don't kill me for what may happen in this chapter or the next few chapters, but something will happen and there is no avoiding it. But I promise I won't last forever! Oops… I've said too much. Now I know A LOT of you guys wanted me to write the rest of the scene for Halloween, but I kept drawing a blank. SO this chapter takes place a month or so after the Halloween fiasco. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Although I believe that Dan and Nick should sell Victorious and allow me to buy it and write a proper ending… But then again that could be bad… Meh I don't own anything and call me weird but I'm happy I don't. It would be too much pressure._**

**Tori's Point of View; A month or so later; at school**

"All the rules you break

Make me wanna run, but I can't escape

All the things you say

Most of them are lies, but I'm listening

(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)

That's my heart talking to my head, head, head

Talking to my heart

(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)

That's my heart talking to my head, head

Saying that

You're a bad boy

I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time

You're a bad boy

Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive

If I could help myself, you know I would

Why do the bad boys always look so good?

Baby, when you smile

I can see the trouble that's in your eyes

When you touch me there

I know for certain that I'm loosin' all control, oh o-o-oh no, no

(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)

That's my heart talking to my head, head

Talking to my heart

(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)

That's my heart talking to my head, head

Saying that

You're a bad boy

I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time

You're a bad boy

Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive

If I could help myself, you know I would

Why do the bad boys always look so good?

I gotta let you go

I gotta let you go, go, go oh

I gotta let you go

I gotta let you go

Cause

You're a bad boy

I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time

You're a bad boy

Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive

If I could I could help myself, you know I would

Why do the bad boys always look so good?

La la la la la

That's my heart saying that..." A tear escapes my eyes. I take my seat next to Andre and try to ignore the pain of my heart as Beck, or should I say Avan, takes advantage of his popularity and has a new girlfriend every week. I should know because I was one of his pawns. Ever since Sikowitz had us do that Halloween challenge, Beck never dropped the act of being Avan, but instead dropped out of Hollywood Arts as Beck because "his family decided to move to Canada", even though his sister still attends the school. Now he is enrolled fully as Avan Jogia, the womanizer who ever girl wants, even if he has broken their hearts. It sickens me.

"You okay T?" Andre asks me, noticing my discomfort. Andre learned about my secret the Monday after my Shelby Marx match. He saw my black eye and then when he asked me what happened I broke down in tears. I told him who I was, and what happened. I had to make sure he understood that the tears weren't because I lost my match, because Shelby never loses, but because Beck/Avan broke up with me.

"No. But I don't know if I will ever be. All I know is that I need to be careful because one misstep and he has the power to tell the world my secret." I sigh.

"He wouldn't do that, I mean he is still Beck at heart."

"That's the thing Andre, I know Beck isn't there anymore because if he were, this would have never happened. I would be where I am right now. I would be with him. Laughing. Singing. Enjoying what we have while we still have it. But I'm not. I'm just watching from the side lines as he takes what he wants from every girl at the school. The one thing Beck would never do. Avan is much more than what he appears to be and there is only one way to bring him down." I shake the thought away from my head. I would NEVER stoop that low. I have more class then that. I am NOT, and will NEVER be one of his whores. No matter what. I will not sell myself for that little. I am better than him. I deserve better than him. The bell rings and everyone files out of the class room. I make a pit stop in the girl's locker room to change into a similar version of the outfit I wore for Halloween, but with a blue top. Sikowitz needed Victoria to make a guest appearance. When the coast is clear Andre gives me the signal and I walk out, as he continues our conversation from before.

"Tori, chillax. Everything will work itself out. This whole thing will blow over." Andre tries to reassure me. But I shake my head and open my locker. It was a black background with my name, nicknames, and words describing my personality written in any color you could imagine, and each word was outlined in white.

"Andre that's what you said last time and look where I am not. Nothing has changed." I respond and turn my head to see a star-struck best friend.

"Andre what are you gawking at?" Just then two hands cover my eyes and a friendly sent surrounds me.

"Guess who?" A velvet voice whispers into my ear and a smile creeps its way onto my face.

"Jared?" I question fighting back the excitement.

"Bingo." Jared laughs as he removes his hands from my face.

"Jared this is my friend Andre. Andre this is the man with a thousand faces, Jared Leto." I introduce them to eachother.

"I know who he is. And you are insane if you don't. I love your music man." Andre smiles. "Um well I should get going, bye." He then scurries off to Sikowitz class.

"Weird…"

"Meh I'm used to it. So J what brings you here?" I ask him.

"This guy named Sikowitz called me and told me that Victoria Justice might need some moral support, but I was able to infer that it was really Tori who needs it. What's on your mind?" Jared asks me and I slide down the lockers until I'm sitting on the floor. He kneels down so that he is at eye level with me.

"Remember Avan?"

"Canadian guy who you had a major crush on but he left before you could tell him?"

"Bingo. Well I found him, we went out, he wanted something I wouldn't give him and he dumped me like yesterday's trash." I sigh tears forming I my eyes.

"Don't cry V. Look I'll be in town with the rest of the guys for a few more days. If you need anything, just call. Okay?"

"Alright. And Jared thanks. You are like the brother I always wanted. I smile as he helps me up.

"Any time little sis." He smiles and hugs me.

"I love you."

"I love you too, now I gotta go. Stay beautiful." He smiles as he walks away.

"Stay unique!" I call after him and walk into Sikowitz's class.

"Miss. Justice! So glad you could make it! Did you ever record that song with Beck?" Sikowitz questions me.

"No the weirdest thing happened, the day we were both able to sit down and write the song, he mysteriously picked up and moved, I mean he pulled an Avan on me." I tell Sikowitz as if it was the most obscured thing, but he knows what happened.

"Well that he did, but now that you are here, would you mind sharing with us a new song? Or is that too much?"

"After everything you have done for me, I would love to." I walk onto the stage and plug my PearPhone into the speakers. I play the instrumental for my new song.

"No, I can't take one more step towards you

'Cause all that's waiting is regret

Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore

You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around

If I am anywhere to be found

But I have grown too strong

To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive

And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

And it took so long just to feel alright

Remember how to put back the light in my eyes

I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed

'Cause you broke all your promises

And now you're back

You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

Tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?" I finish staring dead at Avan. The silence is broken by the class clapping and cheering.

"Victoria can I have a word with you?" Avan asks.

"I mean, If it's okay with you teacher." I hardly finish before her drags me out the door.

"What the fuck was that for?" I ask him brushing off my jacket.

"What are you making a fool out of me? I can destroy you." He narrows his eyes.

"That's where you are wrong _Avan_. Unlike you I would never become so self-consumed in fame that I forget the people who I love and who helped me get this far. Because unlike you, I am not a low life who breaks people's hearts then goes around and acts like nothing ever happened. Because I have a heart and I do not need everyone else's to make me happy, because I am happy with what I have. So you know what go and tell everyone my secrets! Get your pathetic revenge. Frankly I don't give a damn any more, just do me one favor, let Beck know we need to finish our song a.s.a.p., so that you can get out of my life sooner." And with that I stormed out of Hollywood Arts leaving Avan to do what he wishes. I don't know where I am heading; all I know is that hopefully I will find some comfort there.

**_A/N: Okay so there you have it! The chapter everyone was waiting for. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Anyone know where Jared Leto is from? I do! Hehehe. Was this chapter a hit or miss? Let me know your thoughts! Love y'all! _**


	9. The Lucky One

**_A/N: Okay this one will be short because I told you everything you guys needed to know last chapter. A lot of you want the old Beck back, and he will come back I promise, it might even have potential to be the longest chapter because it most likely will have my favorite T. Swift song therefore be on the lookout. Any guesses? Also some of you enjoyed the character of Jared; he is actually a singer for the band 30 Seconds to Mars. Alright on with the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and I am proud of it, because if I did then I would be writing this story and I wouldn't get to show my appreciation to you guys! I love you all!_**

**Tori's Point of View**

I don't know where I'm going; all I know is that I need to clear my thoughts. I need some advice. I need someone who would listen to me without judging me.

I find myself outside a house that I use to think I would one day call home. I take a deep breath and ring the doorbell. Part of me wants someone to answer. The other part is scared to death.

"Tori? Is that you?" a familiar voice breaks me from my thoughts. I see Mrs. Oliver standing in front of me with a confused look on her face.

"Yes. Well no. Can I talk to you about something?" I plead hoping she will say yes.

"Of course darling, come right in." She opens the door for me and leads me to the living room. I take a seat of the couch biting my lip.

"What's wrong sweety? You can tell me anything." Mrs. Oliver places her hand on my knee. Here goes nothing.

"Ever since Halloween Beck has been acting different, then after the Shelby Marx fight, he broke up with me, and now he is just making a fool of himself. I just don't want anything bad to happen to him because I still love him, but he's just…out of it." I sigh as a few tears falling from my face.

"There there. Let me grab you some tissues and put some tea to boil. I can tell this will take a while." She gets up and does so. I try my best to smile and mouth the words 'thank you'.

And there we sit for three or four hours talking about what happened. Talking about the past and what I should do. Mrs. Oliver is like another mom to me. I love her so much, and she treats me like her daughter.

"Faites de votre mieux pour lui rappeler le passé vous deux partagé." She reassures me. Before I could open my mouth I was rudely interrupted.

"What are you doing at my house?" A booming voice intrudes the otherwise quite conversation.

"Beckett Avan Oliver! Victoria is our guest; you have no right to question her like that." Mrs. Oliver retorts at her son.

"No Mrs. Oliver, it's okay, I should get going anyways..." I start to tell her.

"Nonsense! Stay for dinner, please it's been so long since we've had company that wasn't throwing themselves at Beck." She begs. I sigh and place a smile on my face.

"I would love to, but this time let me take you guys out, after all I do owe you for letting me stay at your lovely house a month ago. I need to change first; I'll come back around 8 to take everyone there, black tie, of course." I smile.

"If you insist." Avan smirks.

"So it's a date, you, me, Valerie, Mrs. Oliver, and Mr. Oliver?" I ask about to make reservations.

"Mr. Oliver is out of town, but everything else sounds correct." Mrs. Oliver smiles and I nod.

"Okay would it be fine if I met you there? I apparently have prior engagements so it will be a struggle for me to make my way here and for us make it to Nozu in time…" I start to ramble.

"Yeah. Sounds great? Under what name?" Avan asks impatiently.

"One is under V. Oliver, and the other is under T. Vega. I hope you don't mind Mrs. Oliver, but I would appreciate talking to Avan alone tonight."

"Don't worry about it Tori. We will see you there." Mrs. Oliver tells me as we head to the door.

"Bye."

**Tori's Point of View; at her house**

My hair flows down my back in its natural curls. I have on a 3/4 sleeved baby blue blouse, with horizontal ruffles, tucked into a high wasted white pencil skirt, which stops mid-thigh. I place on my nude eight-inch pumps, silver bangles, and my white gold heart pendant, before grabbing my white clutch and heading out the door.

The drive to Nozu was reasonably short. I walk into the Japanese restaurant half expecting the Oliver's to be a tad late, but to my surprise the only person waiting was Avan.

"Where is everybody else?" I ask him.

"Nice to see you too and mom said something about not feeling well so Val stayed home with her. So I guess it's just you and me… Look Tori, I'm sorry for acting like a complete dick this past month, I guess I just let the lime light get to me." Beck sighs rubbing the back of his neck. I give him a small smile and hug him.

"It's good to have you back Beck. And if you ever pull a stunt like that again, so help me god, I will pulverize you to a pulp. Understand?" I seethe through my teeth, still embracing him in a hug. I can hear him gulp.

"Yes ma'am." He nervously laughs and the hostess shows us to our table.

For hours on end we laugh and share stories from our past, and talk about the movies we would watch on Christmas. For once I finally feel as though the past is the past. I am no longer talking to egocentric Avan Jogia. No. Instead I am talking to the love of my life Beck Oliver.

"And now the next karaoke victim is… Miss. Tori Vega! Come up her Tori." The MC calls out my name from a scrap of paper.

"Um. Okay… I will be singing and original called The Lucky One." I pick up the guitar and begin to play a few chords.

"New to town with a made up name in the angel city,

Chasing fortune and fame.

And the camera flashes, make it look like a dream.

You had it figured out since you were in school.

Everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool.

So overnight you look like a sixties' queen.

Another name goes up in lights, like diamonds in the sky.

And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.

Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.

But can you tell me now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh...

Now it's big black cars, and Riviera views,

And your lover in the foyer doesn't even know you

And your secrets end up splashed on the news front page.

And they tell you that you're lucky.

But you're so confused,

Cause you don't feel pretty, you just feel used.

And all the young things line up to take your place.

Another name goes up in lights. You wonder if you'll make it out alive.

And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.

Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.

Can you tell me now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh.

It was a few years later, I showed up here.

And they still tell the legend of how you disappeared,

How you took the money and your dignity, and got the hell out.

They say you bought a bunch of land somewhere,

Chose the Rose Garden over Madison Square,

And it took some time, but I understand it now.

'Cause now my name is up in lights, but I think you got it right,

Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one.

Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one.

Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh.

Yeah they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.

Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.

And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh.

Oh, whoa, oh, oh." I finish the song with a smile on my face. To me the only other person in the room is Beck. No one else but him. Nothing else but his smile. Yes, after a serious heart break, I, Tori Vega am slowly falling in love with Beck Oliver. But I would never tell him that. Not yet at least.

**? Point of View**

Oh my god. I cannot believe this. My best friend is Victoria Justice! Eep! This is so cool! Wait. Why wouldn't she tell me that she was Victoria Justice thought? One time my brother didn't tell me that he was my brother… wait that doesn't make sense… WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN? Wait I'm talking to myself… hehehe… what was I thinking about again? Oh well I'll just ask Tori tomorrow, she will tell me the truth… Maybe Jade will know… or Robbie. I would ask Beck but he's been so mean lately, like today he called me a ditz. Oh well! Bye!

**_A/N: Alright so you guys can already guess whose Point of View was at the end. I hope you guys like it! Please leave a review and continue to stay tuned into this story! THOU SHALT READ AND REVIEW IN THE NAME OF TROUBLERS ALL OVER! Mkay bai! ~_**


	10. 22

_**A/N: Hello my troublers! How are you? Alright if y'all haven't guessed I'm a Swiftie. This chapter will include one of my favorite songs from the Red album. Also my spring break is here and if y'all are lucky there might be a chapter update every day and I might start a new story. Also there might be roughly four chapters unless you guys want more. As far as who officially knows Tori's secret there is Beck and Andre. Who should find out next? Also I am watching the KCAs as I am writing this and I am so happy that Victorious won and although the show has ended it will forever live on in our hearts and I'm like crying right now because as cheesy as this might seem, Victorious has taught me that no matter what I need to follow my dreams. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

**Tori's house the next day**

"TRINA!" I shriek as I run out of my room.

"What sis?" Trina rubs her eyes then sees the catastrophe that is now my hair. She tries her best to stifle back the laughter but fails.

"This. Is. Not. Funny!" I seethe through my teeth and narrow my eyes at her.

"It kinda is sis, but I did not do it. I swear."

"If it's not you then who wou—" I narrow my eyes at the figure that walks out of the guest bedroom.

"Tori loving the hair." Jared smiles.

"Don't even try to play it off. Why did you do this to me?" I question him.

"I always thought you would make a pretty blonde." Jared smirks and I storm back into my room.

I inspect myself in the mirror. My now blonde hair (extensions included) is in natural curls that frame my face. To make this disaster even worse I have to wear my glasses because I forgot to order my new contacts.

I rummage through my closet until I find a floral fitted crop top with a black background, a black high wait skirt, burnt orange wedges, and my favorite brown feather earrings. I place a coffee beanie on and readjust my hair. Lastly I slip on my black Ray Band prescription glasses and grab my distressed denim vest. _**(A/N: Full outfit on profile, I did it no justice)**_

"I'm leaving!" I yell to whoever is still in the house as I walk out the door.

**Tori's point of view at HA**

I walk into Hollywood Arts and apparently my wish to stay unnoticed didn't come true. Everyone stares as I walk over to my locker.

"Well I see that trusty locker 130 has yet another owner… Name's Beck by the way." An all too familiar Canadian smiles at me.

"Riddle me this Beckett; do you introduce yourself to every girl that way?" I smirk pulling the books out of my locker.

"Tori?" Beck states in utter disbelief.

"What you aren't happy to see your best friend? Never mind that, we're chilling at my place tonight right?" I ask him not wasting any time.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?"

"Yay! This will be so much fun. And we can work on our song." I smile hugging my books to my chest as we walk to class.

"Don't you me Victoria Justice and me?" Beck teases.

"Same person. You could say Shelby Marx for all I…" I pause and hear a gasp. Please tell me no one made a connection. Please.

"…care." I say and we continue to walk.

**Cat's Point of View**

"See Jade I told you I'm not crazy. Tori is Victoria Justice." I smile at Jade happy that I proved my point.

"Cat, she is also Shelby Marx. And it all makes sense now, why she couldn't go to the match with us why she seems so defensive when we said V was just a bunch of auto tune, why V so happened to appear at lunch for a concert. Sikowitz mentioned going on a summer tour with someone so they could still have and education and on Tori's first day she performed the Bird Scene. No one does that. It all makes sense. We just can't let her know we know. Alright?" Jade asks me slowly.

"KK!" I smile and skip away.

"Ditz" Jade mutters loud enough for me to hear.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?"

**Tori's Point of in Sikowitz's class**

"Juliet! Don't leave. Not now, not ever. I use to think you were a friend, but you are so much more and I can't stand to see you go off and elope with the next best thing. Juliet I love you." Beck holds onto my arm as I close my eyes and hang my head. I want to cry, but I won't.

"If you can't stand, then sit. Blaine you constantly say you love me and what happened was a mistake, but if you truly mean what you are saying then why do I feel as though this is just another way to hold me back from going after my dreams?" I look into Becks eyes, my own are glazed over with tears.

"I… I don't know…" he sighs. I drop my head and blink away the tears.

I snag my arm from his grasp then draw in a shaky breath. "Goodbye Blaine… forever..." I don't bother looking at him. I walk off stage and Beck is left with a dumbfounded expression. The class erupts with applause.

"Now that is what I call heart felt improvisation acting. Sure Beck could have kissed Tori's character and maybe she would have stayed but they condescended the mainstream and Juliet left to never see Blaine again, of course if this were a movie they would ruin it by making a sequel and Blaine and Juliet would be together forever but I am grateful that that is not the case. Good job Beck and Tori." Sikowitz congratulates us and we take our seat.

"Time for us to do a different version of acting…" Sikowitz starts.

"Like how to live three lives and keep it a secret from the media?" Jade questions and my eyes bulge out.

"Are you out of your coconuts? No one could do that. They would go insane! Trust me, I've tried!" Sikowitz retorts and I can't control my laughter.

"What's so funny Vega? Have you lost your coconuts?" Jade narrows her eyes at me.

"No it's just I remember my dad telling me this story of someone who was stealing coconuts out of people's yards, he said they would only strike on a full moon." I tell her a completely false story that never really happened but she wouldn't know because the news never covers those kinds of stories.

"Likely story…" Jade glares into my eyes and the bell rings.

"Class dismissed! Tori, Beck, and Andre, you three need to stay." Sikowitz tell the class and we stay seated.

"So what's up Sikowitz?" I ask after everyone leaves.

"Why do you look like a hipster?" He questions me.

"Because it feels like the perfect time to dress up like a hipster." I shrug and continue to write.

"Does it even concern you that Jade possibly knows your identities?" Andre asks.

"Not at all."

"So like two months ago you almost killed me when I found out, but now you could care less?" Beck retorts.

I drop the pen from my hand and stand up. I look Beck in the eyes and let out a sigh.

"Before I came to this school I wanted to stay solo. I didn't want to mix my lives together in fear that I would never have a normal live. But now I realize that even if I wanted to be normal it wouldn't be possible. No one is normal. At my next concert I'm coming clean. Now if you excuse me I have a roof top to rock." I close my book pick up my bag and walk out of the room.

**Tori's Point of View on the roof of the school**

"It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters

And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah.

It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight

To fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah.

Yeah,

We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time

It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah

Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines

It's time

Uh oh!

I don't know about you

But I'm feeling 22

Everything will be alright

If you keep me next to you

You don't know about me

But I'll bet you want to

Everything will be alright

If we just keep dancing like we're

22

22

It seems like one of those nights,

This place is too crowded.

Too many cool kids, ah ah, ah ah (who's Taylor Swift anyway, ew?)

It seems like one of those nights,

We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming

Instead of sleeping.

Yeah,

We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way

It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah

Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks

It's time

Uh oh!

I don't know about you

But I'm feeling 22

Everything will be alright

If you keep me next to you

You don't know about me

But I'll bet you want to

Everything will be alright (alright)

If we just keep dancing like we're

22

22

I don't know about you

22

22

It feels like one of those nights,

We ditch the whole scene.

It feels like one of those nights,

We won't be sleeping.

It feels like one of those nights,

You look like bad news,

I gotta have you,

I gotta have you.

Oh oh yeah hey!

I don't know about you

But I'm feeling 22

Everything will be alright

If you keep me next to you

You don't know about me (you don't know about me)

But I'll bet you want to

Everything will be alright

If we just keep dancing like we're

22

22

22, yeah, yeah

22, yeah, yeah, yeah

It feels like one of those nights,

We ditch the whole scene

It feels like one of those nights,

We won't be sleeping

It feels like one of those nights,

You look like bad news,

I gotta have you,

I gotta have you." I finish singing with a giant smile plastered on my face. I make my way off the roof and over to where the rest of the gang is.

"Hey guys." I smile.

"Great job up there Vega, it looks like you listen to Justice more than you've been telling anyone." Jade smirks and I let out an awkward laugh.

"So Tori when are we going to work on that project together?" Beck asks.

"I forgot about that project… how about CB Café at eight?"

"Sounds good." He smiles. I try my best to remember that we are just friends. Best friends. We jumped into a relationship too soon and it killed us, but it doesn't feel right to be only friends. I feel as though we should be more.

"There you guys are! Next week we are taking a felid trip to a V. Justice concert where Beck will be preforming his duet with Victoria live for the first time. Attendance is mandatory." Skiowitz tells us before leaving.

"OMG! We are going to see Victoria Justice Live! YAY!" Cat squeals.

Yeah. Yay.

_**A/N: So this story only has a few chapters left. Don't worry I will be starting a new story but I won't post until this story is finished and I have a few chapters for the new story written. **_

_**New Story:**_

_**Title: Things Change**_

_**Summary: Tori Vega was the nerdy kid that everyone picked on in Junior High. Now everything is going to change. A new school means new opportunities to climb the social ladder at Hollywood Arts. She will finally stomp out the "gang" that made her life a living hell, or at least that was the plan. Tori isn't the only one who has changed. Will she let bygones be bygones or will she give them a taste of their own medicine. Maybe the new addition to the "gang" will change her mind.**_

_**Would y'all read the story? Before THIS story closes is there anything you wanna see happen other that Tori and Beck getting back together? Alright I love you guys! Please continue to read and review. **_


	11. Begin Again

**_A/N: Please don't kill me! School has already reaped my soul! I know I haven't updated for a while but I was working of A Change Would Do You Good and then I had another story idea stuck in my head, but that story will remain Top Secret until June or July. Also do you want me to write the concert chapter or should I just skip it? _**

**_Warning: This chapter is not for the easily excitable fangirls or anyone who is prone to nose bleeds due to happiness. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. The end. Good day._**

**Tori's Point of View**

I walk into the café half expecting Beck to be late. I mean even before the whole Avan fiasco he was not the most punctual person in the world. I whip out my phone and check to see if he has sent me any texts or messaged me on The Slap that would indicate he was going to be late.

Finding nothing I raise my head and the first thing I see is Beck Oliver sitting at a two person booth waiting for me. I checked my watch to see if I was late, but it is ten minutes until we were scheduled to meet up. I make my way over to him and sit down on the other side.

"Glad you could make it." He smiles and takes a sip of what appears to be coffee.

"Well we might as well start on the song." I take a pad of paper and two black pens out of my purse. I open to a clean sheet, uncap the pen and begin to think.

"Have you ever noticed that when you think you always use the exact same facial expression, like you never change it." Beck says with a playful smirk on his face.

"And what do I look like?" I question him. He straightens his posture then picks up the other pen. He uncaps the pen and taps his lips with the bottom of it. His eyes seem distant and as if her were in thought. Then five seconds later he bursts into laughter and I find myself laughing along with him.

"Can I get you two anything?" the waitress asks walking over to us. We try our best to compose ourselves long enough to answer her.

"I'll take a Carmel White Chocolate Mocha please." She sods her head then looks to Beck for his order.

"I'm alright, thank ya though." He smiles at her. She blushes then walks away.

"You need to stop charming other girls like you keep doing. That's not fair to others." I tease him and he pretends to be offended.

"You act like you can't get any guy you want. All you have to do is say hi and you have their heart. Why do you think no matter what I do I will forever and always love you." He tells me and my jaw drops. "Oh god Tori, I'm sorry, I know you wanted to remain friends but the words just kept tumbling out of my mouth and I'm sorry."

I carefully stand up and walk out of the café. It's not like I didn't want Beck to say that… I just need to clear my head. I open my trunk and take my guitar out of its case. At this point, I don't care who know my secret or not, I just need to express how I feel.

"Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels  
But I do  
Turn the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song  
But I do, I do

Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you  
You pull my chair out and help me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do

And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again

You said you never met one girl  
Who had as many James Taylor records as you  
But I do  
We tell stories and you don't know why  
I'm coming off a little shy  
But I do

But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did

I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again

And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up  
But you start to talk about the movies that your family  
Watches  
Every single Christmas and I want to talk about that  
And for the first time what's past is past

'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months

Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again

But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again" I stop singing and look up to see Beck standing in front of me clapping. For a second everything around us seems to stop. We walk closer to each other until the gap is no longer there. I wrap my arms around his neck; he wraps his around my waist. We look each other in the eyes and he moves in for the kiss. And there we stay kissing until we pull back for air.

"I love you Tori." He whispers to me holding my glaze.

"I love you too Beck."

**_A/N: Alright guys! Two more chapters left! Really quick though, I'm going to be doing a live stream and the point of it is for me to connect to you guys and really allow you to give me feedback on my stories, AND help me plan a new story. So please come if you can! Check the reviews and my profile for the link_**

**_I will be streaming until 4 my time so please try to make it. Also after each chapter update, I will have a live stream! Love you guys!_**


	12. Here's To Us

**_A/N: Alright guys I know I promised y'all two chapters, but I don't want to bombard you guys with just a chapter full of songs, therefore this will be the final chapter of You Wouldn't Understand. I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it._**

**_Disclaimer: For the final time, I don't own anything used in this story._**

**Graduation Party; Tori's Point of view**

Wow even after revealing my biggest secret ever, I still managed to graduate from High School without any major complications. I was able to meet four incredible friends that stood by me even after they found out I was lying to them, and one amazing boyfriend who I won't let slip out of my fingers this time around.

"Oooooooh

Here's to the Mondays

Watching all the cars on the freeway

I ain't got a thing to do

Can I sit here next to you?

And oh oh ohhh

Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid

'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday

Could you give me a shot?

And I'll work with what I got

Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I ain't broke.

You know?

Oooooooh

Here's to us uh-oh

Here's to us

Ooooooooooh

Here's to us uh-oh

Here's to never winning first place

Here's to crying on your birthday

Here's to every single heartbreak

Here's to us

Here's to us

Here's to the mistakes

Somehow they always drop you in the right place

So, let's go another round

Till the sky is falling down

And we'll laugh at all the shakers and movers

Now who's the loser?

What a joke.

Oooooooooooooh

Here's to us uh-oh

Here's to us

Oooooooooooooh

Here's to us uh-oh

Here's to never winning first place come on

Here's to crying on your birthday

Here's to every single heartbreak

Here's to us

Here's to us

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

I'm a player, I'm a hater

But I swear you would never know

Cause I got a smile on

I'm an ex-con

That just got off parole

Could've been a contender, a pretender

Like Brando Play the role

But I'm not so what? And that's just how it goes.

Yeah

Oooooooooooooh

Here's to us uh-oh

Here's to us

Oooooooooooooh

Here's to us uh-oh

Here's to never winning first place

Here's to crying on your birthday

Here's to all the bad first dates

Here's to every single heartbreak

Here's to raining on your own parade

Here's to showing up anyway

Here's to us

Here's to us

Here's to

Here's to the Mondays" I finish singing the class selected graduation song. A few tears manage to escape my eyes. Yes High School has been an emotional ride, and yes college will be even worse, but I'm prepared for anything that life throws my way.

"Hey Tori, Beck wants to talk to you outside." Andre informs me and my heart stops. Please no. Not tonight. Please.

"Alright." I fake a smile. I make my way pass my kitchen and through the sliding glass doors and see Beck standing beside the pool.

"Hey babe." I hug him from behind and I can feel him tense up a bit.

"Tori, can you sit down please?" Beck asks nervously. I nod my head and sit on the edge of one of the patio chairs. He takes in a shaky breath and I bite my lip preparing for the worst.

He takes out a small remote and the karaoke for Taylor Swift's Love Story comes on. I smile and sing along to the familiar tune.

"We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts:

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.

See you make your way through the crowd

And say, "Hello,"

Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.

Oh, oh.

'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

But you were everything to me,

I was begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting for you but you never come.

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..." I hesitate to sing the next part. In front of me is the guy who I love with my whole heart on one knee with an opened velvet box.

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"." He serenades me and tears spill from my eyes.

"Of course Beck." I smile as he slips the ring onto my finger. We then share our first kiss as an engaged couple.

"Yay! Beck finally proposed!" Cat's cheerful tone runs the moment but Beck and I roll our eyes and give Cant a smile.

"Yes Cat, he did."

**_A/N: Alright I just thought this would be a cute place to end the story. And I know it might be weird and I have done this ending with my other Bori story (except with a promise ring) BUT if a majority of the reviews for this chapter suggest a sequel then I will make it. Read and Review and be on the lookout for my other story._**

**_NOTICE!: I will be working on A Change Will Do You Good, and come JUNE 25, 2013 A NEW STORY WILL BE RELEASED (If not sooner) so mark your calendars and keep on the lookout. I do have a twitter so you can tweet me KelliMelliWelli I also will be doing live streams and there will be one NEXT SUNDAY FROM 12-3! It will be at the livestream sight just add a backslash then ninjakelli and you should arrive at my channel. _**


End file.
